


A Spirited Vacation

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Transformation, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: Not long into their Spirit World vacation, Korra and Asami find a strange inn that offers them respite from their travels...and something on the house for the Avatar.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 18





	A Spirited Vacation

It had been a few days since Korra and Asami, hands tentatively held together, had entered the spirit portal for their vacation. Once it became clear that yes, they did like each other ‘that’ way, and yes, they were going to try dating each other now, the mood as they toured the other world became nothing short of honeymoon-esque. Even though this was the beginning of their relationship in a romantic sense, the build-up had been there. For years, Asami had been Korra’s closest friend and confidant, and it was during that time that each began to realize how they felt for the other.

On their fourth day as a couple, they were walking down a path through something that resembled a forest, though like so many things in the spirit world, such descriptors felt strange to apply. Time as mortals understood it wasn’t really a thing there, but they felt like they’d been walking for a while, and wanted a break.

Which is why it felt so much like good luck when they spotted a building on the horizon. They were stunned to see it. As always, human-like architecture was an extreme rarity among the spirits, even now that there were three portals between the worlds. As they approached, Asami squeezed Korra’s hand tighter in hers and said, “I wonder if some visitors from Republic City or the Water Tribes built this place.”

That theory began to look likely as they got closer, and noticed a figure sitting at a small table on the building’s raised front porch. From afar, they looked human, but the closer the pair became, the more details they could see. Once they saw the antelope-like horns sprouting from the creature’s head, the short grey fur covering their body, and the short muzzle on their face, it was clear this was a spirit. Still, it didn’t look as dangerous as other spirits Korra and Asami had met before. The spirit was wearing a bright yellow robe, and they looked at the approaching humans with a warm smile. “Travelers?” they asked, a hopeful note to their voice.

Nodding her head, Korra explained, “That’s right. I’m the Avatar, and this...” Realizing this was the first chance she’d get to introduce Asami this way, Korra stumbled over her words a little before finally managed to get out, “...this is Asami, my g-girlfriend.” For a second, Korra was scared to look over at Asami’s reaction, afraid she’d be annoyed Korra had introduced her that way, or that she’d messed it up. But from the blushing, clearly surprised but also happy expression on her face, it looked like she’d actually liked that. Korra had the sudden urge to pump a fist in excitement. Nailed it!

If the spirit had any thoughts about two human women in a relationship together, it didn’t show. Instead, it just kept smiling at the pair, before gesturing towards the building. “This is my inn. If you two would like, I would be happy to let you stay the night. Especially considering you’re the Avatar.” That also seemed to be a bullet dodged. Not all spirits were very happy with Avatars in general or Korra in particular, what with her making the spirit portals to the human world and everything.

Korra was ready to agree to the idea immediately, but pumped the brakes enough to realize that maybe asking for Asami’s input first would be better. Looking over at her gorgeous green eyes, Asami didn’t seem to have any issues with the notion. “I think resting here is a great idea.”

Still hand-in-hand, they walked up the front steps, facing the spirit as they rose from their seat. Only now, as the chance for real rest and relaxation was so close, did Korra and Asami’s bodies decide to start really letting them know how badly they desired rest. Aches and pains, dulled by the walk, came back with a vengeance. Rubbing her lower back, Korra asked, “Is it okay if we head inside, then?” She didn’t want to seem rude, but she also very, very badly wanted to sit down, or take a nap.

“Of course dearies, this way!” They followed the spirit to the front door, where it showed them a common room. There was comfortable furniture, bookshelves full of different tomes, and a general atmosphere that this was the kind of place that helped one recover from the stresses of life. The spirit gestured to a loveseat, telling them, “Please, sit down. I have just the thing to make your day, I should be back in just a minute.” Then, they shuffled out of the room, leaving the humans alone.

Korra wasted no time in strutting over to the offered loveseat and sitting on one cushion, stretching her arms along the back and side as she sighed. Then, she realized Asami hadn’t joined her, and looked to see her girlfriend was looking at the books. “Come on, sit down with me Asami!” Korra called, eager to cuddle. The inventor complied, but not before taking a few books from the shelf. Once she sat next to Korra, leaning into her attempts to get a little closer, Asami kept looking at the books she’d been examining. “What are you looking at, Asami?” Korra asked her.

“I thought these titles sounded familiar,” Asami explained, trying not to let how good it felt to be sitting down with Korra overwhelm her train of thought. “They’re famous lost books, missing for centuries or even millenia. I know some scholars in Republic City who would kill someone for a chance to read even one or two of these books. I wonder what this spirit innkeeper is doing with a bookshelf full of priceless knowledge...”

From behind them, the warm voice of said host spoke up. “Oh, those are nothing really. I just borrowed them from Wan Shi Tong ages ago. Though the owl has gotten a little mad that I haven’t brought them back just yet. Still, I hope you like them! They’re there to be read by travelers, after all.” Korra was able to suppress her desire to jump at the surprise, though Asami was not. They both looked around, and saw the spirit was smiling at them, holding a bottle. “Since my guest today is none other than the Avatar herself, with a lady companion, I thought I should give you both a special gift. This is a rare vintage I’ve been holding onto for some time. Please, take it.” They pressed the bottle into Korra’s hands, then turned around to face a small set of cabinets on the other side of the room. They moved toward them, muttering, “Now, I know I have some glasses here somewhere...”

The girls looked at what they’d been given, and while the label on the bottle was in some script neither could read, they still felt pretty sure they knew what was inside. “How long do the, uh, ‘effects’ of this last?” Korra asked the spirit. After all, she’d rarely tried alcohol before, and she didn’t want to accidentally drink so much strong wine that she was left loopy for days or something. That was how alcohol worked, right? Korra was mostly familiar with the topic in theory, rather than practice.

Now the innkeeper spirit was walking back towards them, carrying one glass for each of their guests. “Oh, no need to worry,” they explained, sounding a little surprised to have been asked that question in the first place. “The effects only last until the next sunrise in your world, which is just long enough to have a lovely time.” Smiling at them, the spirit said, “I’ll leave you two to it, then.” Retreating to some other area of the inn, Korra and Asami were left with the glasses and the bottle.

Being the one far more comfortable with alcohol, Asami confidently opened the bottle and poured them their first glasses. The liquid was tasty: bubbly, sweet, with just a hint of something stronger to it. They talked about how their vacation had been going so far as they drank, and by the time they’d finished their first glasses, their minds had already started to get fuzzy.

This wasn’t the effect of any kind of normal alcohol. Rather than just getting cloudy-headed, the two began actually becoming just a bit dumber, an effect that got stronger as they started drinking straight from the bottle. “Geeze, this stuff is like, so freaking good!” Asami said, her cheeks flushed. “I should ask the innkee, the inke...the spirit if we can take a bottle home with us!”

That sounded like a good idea to Korra, who was taking a long drag of it. As she did so, other effects of the drink began to really take effect. Korra had never exactly been very flat in the chest area, and neither was Asami. But suddenly, their breasts started growing, getting bigger every time they giggled at something funny or let out an exhale after drinking more of the magic liquid.

It wasn’t just their boobs growing either, the couch began feeling even more comfortable as they butts got some extra padding, building up more and more fat until they had the kinds of asses that really knew how to jiggle when they walked.

By that point, the two were well and truly smashed, their minds completely bimbofied. “I’m, like, ready for bed,” Korra said with a vapid smile, looking lustily at her girlfriend. A hand reached down under where Asami was sitting, so Korra could grope a handful of her butt. The feeling caused Asami to let out a squeak of delight. “I totally need to see this big freaking butt you’ve been hiding under your clothes...” Neither of them had noticed what had been happening to them, and they’d only realize what had occurred once they turned back later on. But before that happened, Korra rose from the couch, then crouched down with her still quite strong arms and back muscles, easily hoisting Asami into a fireman’s carry. That got the heiress to start giggling in delight, as she found she liked being carried around by her muscular girlfriend. Asami rubbed her head more into Korra’s enhanced cleavage, which only made the Avatar more interested in getting to bed.

Their room wasn’t hard to find, and neither really paid attention to any part of it except what they’d come in there for in the first place. The door hadn’t been closed half a second before they were suddenly on the bed together, kissing passionately, hands roaming over the other’s bodies. “Wowwies, Korra, your boobies are so big!” Asami exclaimed as she felt her girlfriend up. It seemed their bigger boobs were more sensitive as well, since Korra was left helpless with pleasure just from Asami fondling her over her clothes.

Even made dumber with the magical liquor, Asami was still happy to take the lead. That ‘night’ was relaxing indeed, a mindless ecstasy that would make both of those who’d enjoyed it blush just thinking about it for years to come. When all was said and done, and they started to return to normal, they laid in bed together, curves shrinking back to their normal size as their minds grew more intelligent. Cuddled up under the covers, both of them completely naked, they were both thinking about what they’d done, how they’d been changed for the night. “You know,” Asami said, whispering sultrily into Korra’s ear. “I’m sure that innkeeper wouldn’t mind giving us another bottle if you asked. It would make a wonderful souvenir.”

That was how, once they came back to Republic City, no one noticed a special bottle hidden among their belongings, one they’d wait for a special night to bring out for a second time.


End file.
